Our goal is to train statistically oriented individuals (Biostatisticians, Statisticians, Signal Processors, etc.) to function as independent researchers in a multi disciplinary environment focusing on Nutrition and cancer. To achieve this goal we have assembled a team of researchers specializing in Biostatistics/Statistics, Bioinformatics/Biomedical Imaging and the biology of Nutrition and cancer. Our basic premise is that multidisciplinary teams working on Nutrition and cancer will benefit enormously by inclusion of biologically knowledgeable biostatisticians, and especially biostatisticians who are familiar at a fairly deep level with the biological mechanisms of cancer of most interest to nutritionists. This basic premise is supplemented by our observation that there exist few biostatisticians of the desired type. We will create a cadre of statistically oriented researchers who understand the mechanisms of action in the relationship between Nutrition and cancer. Such understanding will allow our trainees to contribute at the highest level to the design and analysis of experiments in the area, and to develop fine-tuned statistical methods truly appropriate for the experimental data. Through a combination of didactic course work, seminars and research experiences, we expect our trainees to be able to make important contributions in the development of statistical methods targeted to experiments in nutrition and cancer, and to function as a true collaborator in teams of biologists, instead of merely as a specialist in setting sample sizes and performing data analysis of simple experiments. The program plan is designed to: (a) provide via courses and seminars systematic training in biology as it relates to nutrition and cancer, including cDNA microarray image analysis technology; (b) provide directed research experience with statistical mentors from the Department of Statistics, nutritionist mentors from the Faculty of Nutrition, and bioinformatics/biomedical imaging mentors from the Biomedical Imaging group in the Department of Electrical Engineering; provide intensive laboratory experience by having the trainees work closely with one of the Human Nutrition laboratories, including attending weekly laboratory meetings but more generally becoming a full member of the laboratory team; (d) promote, through participation in seminar series, interaction among the trainees and among graduate students and postdoctoral researchers in nutrition.